Amores Diferentes
by JustYasu
Summary: Drapple, Flarry, sem mais. O título tá horrível, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: A maçã

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Mesmo! Se pertencesse já teria roubado o Draco pra mim.

**Avisos: **essa fanfic não faz o menor sentido.

Shiki: Sim, a Yasu pirou de vez. Procedimentos serão tomados para que o psiquiatra dela saiba disso.

* * *

**1: Drapple - Amor Irresistível  
**

Quando Draco a viu, mal conseguiu conter-se.

Sua vontade era correr até ela, tomá-la em suas mãos e fazê-la sua. Queria morder, beijar, comer, pegar, apertar e lamber aquele sumo que escorreria dela enquanto ele a possuísse.

E ela estava apenas parada lá, o verde de seu corpo em contraste com o vermelho do corpo das outras. Talvez esse fora o motivo de ela chamar tanto a atenção de Draco.

Ele tentava andar calmamente em direção à mesa da Sonserina, mas quando viu outra mão prestes a tocá-la, Draco correu como se sua felicidade dependesse disso.

E dependia.

– Tire suas mãos imundas dela – Malfoy disse com a voz fria. Conseguiu chegar a tempo de dar um tapa em quem quer que estivesse tentando roubá-la dele.

Então, finalmente, Draco tocou aquelas curvas verdes e sua mão começou a ficar dormente e tremer tanto que teve que usar as duas para não a deixar cair.

Aquele cheiro que ela exalava estava o deixando louco. Aquela cor hipnotizante não deixava seu olhar se desviar.

Ele abriu a boca e a trouxe para perto. Seu coração disparou em expectativa. Seus dentes roçaram levemente no corpo dela e então, finalmente, seus lábios a tocaram enquanto seus dentes tiravam um pedaço daquele corpo perfeito.

Draco não se importava com o que os outros pensavam, ela era dele. Apenas dele.

Toda aquela acidez, o leve toque amargo, a doçura dela fizeram com que ele fosse ao céu e voltasse.

Ele a queria para sempre, mas isso era impossível e logo ela se fora, deixando para trás ainda leves traços de seu aroma e sabor. Draco ficou decepcionado, teve de segurar as lágrimas.

Todos no salão podiam Draco Malfoy parado em pé ao lado da mesa de sua casa, nas mãos ainda o resto do corpo dela, os olhos cheios de lágrimas perdidos no horizonte. Alguns até sentiram pena da expressão desolada de quem nunca iria se recuperar de uma perda.

Foi quando os olhos de Draco se iluminaram.

Ele vira outra delas, apenas alguns passos a frente de onde se encontrava no momento. Seu coração voltou a bater forte, suas mãos largaram os restos da outra, seus pés andaram rapidamente em direção a ela. Então eles se encontraram, mas ele não quis que outros vissem seus momentos com ela.

Os outros alunos então viram Draco e sua amada afastarem-se pela porta, parecendo muito felizes e satisfeitos.

* * *

Shiki: Não disse que ela tinha pirado?

Shiki, com licença? Obrigada.

Então, tentei escrever uma Drapple porque vi poucas em português. A minha ideia é fazer Flarry, ChickRon, etc. e ir postando por aqui. O que vocês acham? Ficou boa?

Obrigada por lerem,

bjbj (meu e do Shiki)

P.S.: Eu não estou louca... Acho.


	2. Chapter 2: O chão

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Mesmo! Se pertencesse já teria roubado o Draco pra mim.

**Avisos: **essa fanfic não faz o menor sentido.

* * *

**Flarry: Amor Gélido**

Harry Potter olhou para os lados para ter certeza que seus colegas de dormitório já estavam dormindo antes de esgueirar-se para fora da cama.

Apreciou lentamente a cor do lugar em que pisava sendo banhado pelo luar. Sentiu vontade então de tocar aquele piso duro e gelado.

Suas mãos moveram-se lentamente, como que com medo da rejeição. Mas ele estava sendo bobo, depois de anos de amor, como ele poderia ser rejeitado?

Harry deixou a palma de sua mão deslizar lentamente pelo chão. Ele estremeceu levemente por ele ser tão frio, porém não se abalou. Sabia que depois de alguns minutos juntos ele ficaria tão quente quanto Harry.

Logo, o moreno não pôde mais se conter, então passou a beijar suavemente o chão, pressionando seus lábios macios contra aquela superfície tão adorada por ele.

Sentiu que o solo começava a responder, ficando quente sob sua boca. Deitou-se lentamente, para não assustá-lo, e seu corpo se arrepiou com o contato.

Era quase demais para ele.

Depois de tantos anos, Harry ainda sentia como se fosse a primeira vez que o beijava, que o tocava e que sentia ele contra si.

Harry ouviu Rony se mexer na cama, ficou levemente alarmado, mas lembrou-se que o amigo se mexia muito enquanto dormia, então voltou a relaxar.

Encostou então sua bochecha no chão, sorrindo levemente, antes de acariciar aquela superfície plana com os dedos.

– Te amo – sussurrou apenas para ele, aquele por quem ele faria qualquer coisa.

– O que você disse? – Harry ouviu uma voz e, por um momento, pensou ser o chão finalmente respondendo. Porém, logo reconheceu Rony. Virou a cabeça para encarar o amigo, que estava sentado na cama e olhando para o moreno como se o achasse completamente pirado.

Harry emudeceu. Apenas encarava o amigo ruivo, ainda com seu corpo colado ao de seu amado.

– Harry – Rony estalou os dedos na frente do amigo. – O que você está fazendo?

– E-eu... – Harry jurou que Rony poderia ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando rapidamente para achar uma explicação convincente.

– Você...?

– Estava procurando meus óculos! – Harry respondeu enquanto se sentava, olhando para Rony com um sorriso radiante.

– Você sempre diz que ama seus óculos? – Rony pareceu confuso.

– Mas é claro! – Agora que ele já tinha começado, a mentira fluía sem impedimento. Sentia-se mal por omitir seu amor, mas não conseguiria aguentar os olhares reprovadores dos amigos quando beijasse seu amado em público. – Sem eles eu não enxergaria! Como não amá-los?

Rony pareceu achar a desculpa boa, pois apenas balançou a cabeça e deitou-se novamente.

Harry despediu-se de seu chão com um afago e também voltou a dormir.

* * *

Chão e Harry, um casal bem lindo, na minha opinião. Até imagino os filhos deles...

Obrigada por lerem,

bjbj


End file.
